Un ami
by Darling88
Summary: Se déroule après le 04x02 , Jesus se sent mal sans Nick et découvre qu'il éprouve plus qu'un sentiment d'amitié à l'égard de ce dernier .


Une fois le problème de Nick résolue , la vie était de nouveau normale chez les Adams-Foster , tout le monde avait repris ses bonnes vieilles habitudes , Mariana squattait toujours autant la salle de bain , Brandon était toujours aussi râleur et quand à Callie & Jude ils étaient toujours les premiers à être présents pour le petit déjeuner , tout le monde marquait sa présence dans la maison , sauf un , Jesus , lui était resté au lit , depuis que Nick fut envoyer en prison ,car même si ce dernier était mineur il avait quand même écopé d'une peine pour violation de domicile d'1 an , il était comme ailleurs , son ami lui manquait et il savait pertinemment que les journées au lycée allaient être longues sans lui .

Toute la famille s'était retrouvé pour le petit déjeuner , Mariana à côté de Brandon , Jude & Callie en face d'eux et Stef et Lena en bout de table l'une à côté de l'autre , Jesus manquait à l'appel ce qui surprenait les deux mamans , Lena se décida donc de demander aux enfant où leur frère avait bien pu passer :

-"Est-ce que l'un d'entre vous pourrais me dire où est Jesus ?"demande Lena d'une voix calme

-"Je pense qu'il doit être seulement entrain de prendre sa douche vu que Mariana à encore traîner comme d'habitude"Ajouta Brandon en lançant un regard du coin de l'œil à Mariana.

-"Nan je crois pas , j'y suis aller en dernier et j'ai pas vu Jesus il doit être encore au lit"Ajouta Jude

-"Si il est encore au lit je peux vous assurer qu'il va m'entendre" Dis Stef d'une voix sévère

-"JESUUUS" hurla Stef

-"Je vais aller le voir chérie"Ajouta Lena

-"Merci"

Lena partit donc en direction de la chambre de Jesus & Jude afin de lui toucher deux mots .

-"Jesus tu es là ?"

-"Oui mais laisses moi , j'ai pas envie de bouger"

-"Il va bien falloir , car ne compte pas sur moi pour t'autoriser à sécher les cours compris ?"

-"Je m'en fout des cours c'est pas compliqué à comprendre ?"

-"Jesus qu'est-ce qui t'arrives ? C'est à cause de ce qui est arrivé à Nick ?"

-"J'ai pas envie d'en parler"

-"Il va bien falloir parce que si c'est ta mère qui vient ça va pas être la même chose crois-moi"

-"Bon d'accord c'est à cause de ce qui s'est passé avec Nick voilà , j'avais un ami au lycée et maintenant il est plus là"

-"Ecoute mon ange , Nick ne sera pas en prison pour l'éternité tu le sais bien"

-"Même si ce n'est qu'un an crois moi , ça parait un éternité"

-"Ecoute , je suis vraiment désolé , mais là tu dois aller en cours , on pourras en parler plus sérieusement ce soir d'accord ? Et dépêche toi ou tu vas être en retard et ta mère ne sera pas aussi compatissante que moi"

-"Bon d'accord j'enfile mes vêtements et j'arrive"

-"Bon choix"

Jesus enfila donc quelques vêtement pour le moins banales , et se dirigea dans la cuisine où toute la petite famille était entrain de déjeuner , Jesus se servit quelques pancakes , un jus d'orange et rien de plus , il n'avait pas faim de toute façon , le fait que Nick soit en prison l'affectait réellement , même si il se tuait à vouloir se prouver le contraire. Après avoir finis leurs petits déjeuners les Adam Foster se mirent tous en route pour aller en cours. Jesus décida d'y aller à pied ne laissant pas le choix à ses mères qui essayaient tant bien que mal de le résonner.

-"Jesus Adam Foster écoutes moi bien , si j'apprend que tu es en retard parce que tu à pris cette décision stupide , tu auras affaire à moi compris ?"Dis Stef

-"Euh Maman je crois que je vais aller avec lui , je vais essayer de lui parler"Ajouta Jude d'une voix douce

-"Très bien mon cœur , je te laisses essayer , mais ne le laisse pas arriver en retard même si je t'y autorise pour cette fois , et ta mère ne dois pas être au courant au passage"

Jude descendit de la voiture et se précipita vers Jesus peu de temps après que la voiture de Stef soit sortie de leur rue afin d'éviter de se faire prendre.

Sur le chemin menant à l'école Jude essayait tant bien que mal de résonner Jesus qui ne voulait rien entendre , il essaya alors de poser des questions mais sans plus de coopération de la part du latino , mais au final il fut surpris lorsque ce fut Jesus qui se décida à lui adresser la parole de son plein grès .

-"Jude je peux te poser une question personnelle plus ou moins ?"

-"Si ça peux t'aider , avec plaisir je t'écoutes"

-"Comment t'as fais pour oublier Connor ?"

-"Tu compares Nick à Connor là ou j'hallucine ?"

-"C'est pas ce que je voulais dire laisse tombe"

-"Nan Jesus , j'ai très bien compris ce que tu voulais dire , je voulais te taquiner un peu , mais si tu veux tout savoir , j'ai pas oublié Connor , tu peux pas oublier facilement quelqu'un à qui tu tiens"

-"Donc t'es entrain de me dire que je pourrais pas enlever mon meilleur ami de ma mémoire ?"

-"Non tu ne peux pas , sinon crois moi j'aurais fais ça vite fait"

-"Ouai c'est pas faux , si seulement c'était aussi simple"

-"Eh écoutes , rien ne t'empêches d'aller le voir , lui rendre visite"

-"Tu sais que t'es intelligent toi des fois ?"

-"Ouai je sais"Dis Jude souriant à pleine dent

Les deux frères avaient tellement discuter qu'ils n'eurent même pas remarquer qu'ils étaient déjà arrivés à l'école et à l'heure , Jude & Jesus se séparèrent et les deux se dirigèrent vers leurs salles de classes respectives . La journée paru longue pour Jesus , il n'avait plus son meilleur ami à côté de lui pour rigoler , fais les idiots pour passer le temps , ça lui manquait énormément . A L'heure du déjeuner Jesus se retrouva seul à une table , Mariana était avec ses amies , Brandon & Callie ensembles entrain de se parler de choses sérieuse à première vue étant donné l'expression de leurs visages et Jude quand à lui n'était même pas présent , il devait sans doute avoir déjà manger et trouvé quelque chose d'intéressant à faire .

Une fois la journée terminé Jesus n'en pouvait plus , il rentra chez lui avec le skate qu'il avait récupéré dans son casier et se laissa emporter il se dirigeai vers sa maison tout en se laissant porter par son éprouvait un sentiment de légèreté en rentrant chez lui comme si le skate lui permettait de se calmer , une fois arrivé à la maison la petite famille se retrouva pour dîner , Jesus se proposa pour faire la vaisselle sachant que ça laisserait le temps aux autres d'aller voguer à leurs occupations lui laissant le terrain libre pour parler à ses mères .

-"Mamans je peux vous poser une question ?"

-"Bien sûr , et si ça concerne Nick tant mieux nous devions en parler"répliqua Lena

-"Eh bien voilà je voulais vous demander l'autorisation d'aller lui rendre visite"

-"Eh bien pourquoi pas ça semble une très b.."Lena n'eu pas le temps de finir sa phrase

-"Mauvaise idée"Dis Stef tout en coupant Lena

-"Pourquoi maman je pourrais enfin le voir"

-"Il est rentré chez nous par effraction , à squatté et en plus à menacé ta sœur avec un pistolet , il est hors-de-question que tu le revois"

-"Mais maman laisse moi au moins le voir une fois , pour lui dire au revoir , Nick est mon meilleur ami , s'il te plait"Une larme tomba sur la joue de Jesus

-"Stef laisse le au moins une fois , de toute façon que veux tu qu'il fasse il est surveillé en prison"

-"C'est non il en est hors de question"

-"Bon très bien merci quand même d'avoir essayer maman"

-"De rien, aller monte te coucher"

-"Bonne nuit mamans"

-"Bonne nuit mon chéri"suivit en coeur de la part de Lena & Stef

Jesus monta donc dans sa chambre déçu de la décision de sa mère , se déshabilla vite , enfila un pyjama , s'enroula dans sa couette et se mis à penser à comment pourrait-il oublier Nick , il en venait même à se demander si ses sentiments pour Nick allaient au-delà d'une simple amitié , il resta environs une demi heure à se poser cette question à lui même , sans réponse , il voulait demander à Jude quelques conseils pour ainsi mais il n'osait pas , il s'endormit donc sans réponse à ses questions.

* * *

Le lendemain matin Jesus se leva beaucoup plus tard que d'habitude , c'était le week-end , et Jesus n'avais toujours pas pour autant envie de se lever et de commencer une nouvelle qu'il savait déjà gâché , il n'avait rien de prévu avec personne donc pourquoi se lever ? Au final ce ne fut que vers 11h que le latino se décida enfin à sortir du lit , il avait envie de parler avec Jude , de lui poser quelques questions à nouveau , il le cherchait partout dans la maison et finit par le trouver derrière la maison entrain de lire un livre , Jesus engagea la conversation :

-"Salut Jude , je peux te parler ?"

-"Encore à propose de Nick je suppose ?"

-"Plus ou moins , fin , là c'est plus pour moi en fait"

"Je t'écoutes"

-"Je voulais te poser une question , comment t'as su , fin tu vois que , que tu préférais les garçons ?"

-"Pour le coup je vois pas comment je pourrais répondre à ta question , car même moi je ne le sais pas , pour tout te dire ça c'est fait naturellement ."

-"Donc y'a aucun moyen de savoir si vraiment on aime les garçons ou non ?"

-"Aucun moyen je peux te l'assurer , ça dépend que de toi Jesus"

-"D'accord merci Jude"

-"Je t'en pris"

Jesus était déçu , il avait quand même posé la question à Jude , mais il n'avait toujours pas de réelle réponse à sa question.

Un peu plus tard , dans l'après midi , le latino se décida de désobéir à sa mère et de partir rentre visite à Nick peu importe les conséquences que ça entraînerait , mais il fut vite calmer lorsque quelqu'un se décida de frapper à la porte .

Lena & Stef se précipitèrent pour ouvrir et ce qu'elles allaient découvrir n'était pas quelque chose de commun , en effet , c'était Nick qui se dressait devant la porte , avec une sale mine , mais c'était Nick quand même , avant que Stef se décide à le chasser de la maison le blond pris la parole :

-"Madame Foster est-ce que je pourrais vous parler ?"

-"Nick que fais tu ici ?"Ajouta Jesus en se précipitant vers la porte pour saluer son meilleur ami

-"Stop Jesus ne t'avises pas de l'approcher tu restes derrière ta mère et moi"

-"Mais maman !"

-"Fais ce que je te dis , monte dans ta chambre , ta mère , Nick devons parler"

Jesus monta dans sa chambre en furie , ne comprenant pas pourquoi sa mère était si obstinée à l'idée de garder le garder éloigné de Nick , Jesus s'énerva frappa contre son bureau , sa porte , ses murs , il était à bout de force et tomba sur son lit ,il était épuisé , il avait l'impression que la discussion entre ses mères et Nick durait une éternité lorsque soudain quelqu'un frappa à sa porte , c'était Nick , Jesus se dépêcha de courir vers lui et le pris dans ses bras .

-"Nick ! Enfin ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici mec ?"

-"Mon père à fais jouer quelques uns de ses contacts pour jouer en ma faveur , donc je suis libre , tes mères n'étaient pas à l'aise avec cette idée mais j'ai réussi à les convaincre d'autant plus que je manquais beaucoup à une certaine personne apparemment."

-"Tu m'étonnes que tu me manquais j'étais complètement perdus sans toi"

-"Comme ça on est deux dans ce cas"

-"Ah oui vraiment ?"

-"Oui Jesus d'ailleur il faut qu'on parle"

Les deux amis se mirent assis sur le lit de Jesus .

-"Ecoute j'ai pété les plombs à cause de a sœur je suis désolé je n'aurais pas du partir aussi loin"

-"Mec c'est rien t'es pardonné depuis longtemps"

-"Laisse moi finir Jesus , s'il te plait , pendant la courte période où j'étais en prison , je me raccrochais à une seule personne pour ne pas devenir encore plus cinglé"

Les derniers mots de Nick eurent l'effet d'une bombe à l'intérieur de Jesus , maintenant il savait que son meilleur ami était vraiment amoureux de sa sœur et qu'il ne pourrait rien se passer entre eux deux.

-"Laisse moi deviner Mariana ?"

-"Mais non sombre idiot , toi"

-"Moi ?"

-"Ecoute Jesus , on est amis serte depuis pas très longtemps mais je t'apprécies , plus que je ne le pensais , je sais pas si c'est réciproque mais je te le dis devant toi , je t'aime Jesus"

-"Nick , je ..."

-"Si tu veux arrêté de me parler pour ce que j'ai fais et maintenant ça tu peux je t'en voudrais pas"

-"Nick , je t'aime aussi , c'est pour ça que tu me manquais autant , c'est pour ça que j'attendais on retour avec impatience , je t'aime Nick"

A ces mots le visage du blond se rapprocha de celui de Jesus , et leurs lèvres se touchèrent , ils échangèrent un baiser passionné , ce moment qu'ils attendaient tout les deux étaient enfin arrivé , ils étaient officiellement ensembles . A la suite de cela , les deux amis prirent quelques affaires , et se dirigèrent vers la sortie de la maison , main dans la main .


End file.
